Naruto: The High School Edition!
by Disaster088
Summary: AU. This is just another high school fanfiction! Awesome, right? It's funny, that's all that really matters. The pairing's for those who care are SasuXSaku, NaruXHina, KibaXIno, ShikaXTema. Woot. At the end anyway, everyone's a player in my World! Cos I'm that bored. I'll make sure to add a fair amount of drama. I love drama.
1. With Ears To See, And Eyes To Hear!

_**Chapter One, With Ears To See And Eyes To Hear!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Naruto. Never have, never will. _

_**Author's Note:**__ This is my first story, and it's gone through frequent edits. If there's anything I can do to make it better, let me know. I'll gladly do it! Unless it's blasphemous of course.. Then.. No. If you don't want me to continue, lemme know. :P_

* * *

The two teens were walking to school. Normally they'd be driving but for some reason both of their means of transportation had decided to fail around the same time. So walking was their only other option. Unless they wanted to ask Itachi, of course. They shuddered at the very thought.

"Sasuke! I'm gonna drag you back home with me no matter what! Believe it!" One boy yelled at the other with more enthusiasm then Rock Lee had on a great day.

The other boy looked over his shoulder at the blonde, he was so strange. "What the hell are you talking about." He was just walking to school, why would he wanna go home?

He stopped and looked around him, surveying his surroundings carefully as if he was trying to figure out where he was. What just happened? That was.. Naruto had no idea why he said that.

"Um.. Nothing! Probably just some crazy flashback to a past life where you left everyone cos you were obsessed with revenge or something! No worries.." He laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. That was embarrassing. Good thing Sasuke was the only one around. He didn't care about being an idiot around his best friend.

Sasuke thought about saying something, but figured it was probably better to leave it at that. Who knew what he'd come up with next. Why would he be obsessed with revenge, anyway? He had nothing to swear vengeance on, although it did kind of seem like something he'd do.. Not that he'd ever admit it.

He decided to change the subject, so after thinking of something he ran up beside the raven haired teen and slapped him on the back. He was really excited! "Bastard! Since this is our senior year.. We should do something really memorable! Like.." He started to think of something completely amazing, cos he was Naruto.

He thought for a moment as he noticed Naruto actually lost in thought, which couldn't be good. Let's see.. Last time Naruto had wanted to do something memorable..

**Flashback:**

_They were outside the school, at three in the morning which was bad enough. It was snowing, and they were painting the end of the new Icha Icha Paradise book on Kakashi's classroom wall._

_Naruto: See guys! This was a great idea!_

_Sasuke: Tch, if we get caught.. I'm blaming you._

_Shikamaru: How troublesome. I can't believe you woke me up for this._

_Naruto: Come on, guys! Kakashi-Sensei is gonna flip out!_

_Choji: I should've brought some chips.._

_Kiba: I think it was a decent idea. I can't wait to see Kakashi's face!_

_Sasuke: Don't encourage the idea, mutt._

_Kiba: Hey, fuck off emo! You're here aren't you?_

_Sasuke had nothing to say to that, he had agreed to come, after all._

_Naruto: See! He agrees with my idea!_

_Shikamaru: Well, I don't. If you and the mutt wouldn't have repeatedly knocked on my window, I wouldn't be here._

_They all stopped their conversation when a security guard walked into the room, and shined the flashlight on them._

_Security Guard: I hope this was worth a night in jail._

_Naruto: Oh, it sure was! Kakashi-Sensei is gonna cry, believe it!_

_Shikamaru: Troublesome.._

_Choji: I hope there's food in jail.._

_Sasuke: I'm going to kill you, Naruto._

_Kiba: Um.. What's that over there?!_

_The security guard actually looked in the direction Kiba pointed, and while he was distracted Kiba brushed past him and escaped. Little did he know that once he came to school the next morning, he'd be in trouble anyway._

**End Flashback!**

After finished his awkward flashback he stopped and glared at Naruto. Like hell he was gonna go through that again. Jail consisted of being undressed by the eyes of weird guys, getting into fights, and making phone calls to people who had no intention of wasting their time bailing you out.

"And end up in jail again? Your idea's always end up failing, idiot." He scoffed. There was no way.

Naruto frowned. He'd completely forgotten about that, but this time would be different! "Well, we could.. Um.. Nah, that wouldn't work at all.. Then, oh! We could.. Not that either.. Dammit!"

He smirked, Naruto wouldn't be able to come up with anything that didn't have a chance of getting them in trouble. He was Naruto, after all.

"SASUKE! YOU LOOK MOST YOUTHFUL TODAY!"

"Shit.." He ducked behind Naruto as he heard the 'youthful' yell. He did not wanna deal with him today it'd be too annoying.

Lee came to a stop in front of Naruto, panting a little from sprinting those eight blocks. "Naruto! I could've sworn I spotted the most youthful Sasuke Uchiha!"

The blonde boy let out an awkward chuckle and looked over his shoulder at Sasuke, who was kind of still in sight. Lee must be really stupid. He noticed that Sasuke was shaking his head in a motion that said, "Please don't tell him.." So he turned around and ran his fingers through his hair, an idea coming to him.

Well Lee, Sasuke was here a second ago.. But then.." A mischievious grin took over his face. This was gonna be great.

Lee started to jump up and down in excitement. He needed to see Sasuke! "Yes?! Where has he gone?!"

"He went too.. Make out with Ino. Ya know, mouth kissing and stuff." Naruto felt Sasuke's rage. That's right, he felt it. He knew he wouldn't move though, cos Naruto was protecting him from Lee.

"That is very.." Lee thought for a moment, trying to find the right word.

He knew what Lee was gonna say so he said it for him, "Youthful? I know!"

He shook his head, and looked down at his green jumpsuit. "I was going to say disgusting, but I suppose anything can be considered youthful.. Hm.." He got lost in thought trying to distinguish youth from other emotions.

Sasuke noticed how zoned out Lee was, and decided to take this opportunity too.. For lack of a better and less cheesy phrase, "High tail it out of there!". He grabbed Naruto and ran as fast as he could towards the school. Which was very fast, cos Uchiha's are great at everything.

* * *

As soon as they got inside the school and to the hallway where the seniors lockers were, Sasuke slammed Naruto into one of said lockers.

"What the hell was that about?! Do you have a death wish, loser?" Sasuke was pissed, seething even.

Naruto chuckled and softly pushed Sasuke off. He knew his best friend wouldn't actually hurt him, well maybe.. "It was a joke, jeez. Get over it. Or do you really like Inoooo?"

He glared daggers at Naruto. Why the fuck would he like Ino? First of all, she was Shikamaru's girlfriend, and also, Sasuke had never had any interest in her whatsoever. Especially when she had been one of his weird fan girls.

He decided another threat was in order. Maybe that would make Naruto shut up. "I'll kill you."

Naruto giggled, Sasuke wouldn't kill him. That was highly unlikely. "Sasuke and Ino sittin in a.."

"Sasuke and Ino doing what?"

He turned around and saw Sakura and Kiba, holding hands. Naruto had no idea what she saw in the mutt, but it was her decision so he couldn't really saying anything. As long as she was happy.

Sasuke smirked, the idiot wouldn't mention the incident in front of Sakura, he was convinced that Sakura was still inlove with him, which was strange. If Sakura were in love with him, she wouldn't be with the mutt, right?

"The idiot thought it'd be funny to tell Lee I was making out with Ino. Most likely trying to start some stupid rumor." He smirked, that would definitely shut Naruto up.

Kiba looked at Sasuke. He was confused, really confused. He was under the assumption that..

"But.. Sasuke.. Um.. Aren't you gay?" As soon as he saw Sasuke's smirk turn into a glare, he burst out laughing. Pissing Sasuke off was way too fun, it should be illegal.

Naruto couldn't hold in his laughter. Sasuke's face was priceless. Leave it to Kiba to say the best thing ever.

Sakura frowned, that couldn't be right. Cos Sasuke was.. Well. "Guys.. Sasuke's not gay.."

His smirk quickly returned, he knew someone would back him up. He was Sasuke, he was never left completely defenseless. Take that losers, tch.

Her frown quickly turned into a smile, and she giggled. "He's bi!"

His smirk disappeared again. Well, so much for that. Sakura was clearly a traitor, it seemed he couldn't count on anyone anymore. They were all idiots. He turned to leave, but looked over his shoulder. He had to say one more thing to salvage his pride.

"I hope you all die a slow and painful death at the hands of a rabid kitten. You're so annoying." And with that, Sasuke was gone.

Kiba got his laughter under control, which took a lot of effort, mind you. Then looked over at Sakura, she nodded. "Well Naruto, we've gotta get to class. See ya there!" They turned and walked away so they could go to their lockers.

Sakura looked back over her shoulder and waved at Naruto. She felt kind of bad about teasing Sasuke, but he was an asshole. So it was okay!

He watched Kiba and Sakura leave, realizing he was alone. Not for long, though. Cos he spotted a familiar shy girl by herself at her locker. He could just walk to class with her! So, he jogged over towards her stopping when he was at the locker beside hers. Then he leaned up against like the cool, suave guy he was.

"Hey, Hinata!" He grinned his signature I'm Naruto grin.

She looked up, into the eyes of the boy she figured she was inlove with. Oh dear. She looked down and started playing with her fingers, cos she was nervous.

"Um.. H-Hi Naruto.. What brings you here..?" Fail! Why would she say that? It was a locker, not a place. He probably thought she was a loser now.

He grinned. She was always so shy around him. It was weird, maybe she liked him?! Nah, that couldn't be it. She would've said something by now, duh.

"Wanna walk to the class together? Everyone else ditched me. Cos they're assholes, and me? Well, I'm amazing!" He ran his fingers through his hair before realizing how stupid he sounded so he added a, "Just kidding.." To the end of his sentence.

Hinata scoffed, "N-No! You're right, y-you're great!" He really was great. Possibly the greatest.

Naruto smiled wildly, "You think so? Yay! Thanks Hinata! Let's go?" He held his hand out, and she took it. He didn't notice her intense blush, or the fact that she probably almost fainted, cos Naruto was well.. Clueless was probably the word for it.

* * *

It was third period, and everyone was already seated. Everyone except for the teacher, of course. Kakashi was always "fashionably" late.

Shikamaru sighed as he looked at Ino, who was sitting across from him. Did she ever calm down? He already knew the answer. No, no she didn't. She was just a bundle of joy, how troublesome.

"Ino, stop being so loud. You're drawing attention to us." He lazily drawled. This was kind of getting on his nerves.

Ino frowned. Shikamaru should be used to her by now. He loved her, right? "But.. Shika. You promised Ino you'd take her too the mall later, and Ino is really excited. That's all!"

He returned her frown. Why in the hell would he promise something like that? Was he an idiot? "That's true, but I'll have to break my promise if you don't stop being so troublesome.."

She grinned, she was gonna win this one! "So.. then.. How would Ino go about being not troublesome? That seems kind of hard.." She knew he'd take her to the mall anyway, but why not make it more fun by humoring him?

He face palmed. "Hm.. What's troublesome.. Hyperactivity.. Talking about yourself in third person.. Rambling about pointless things.." He was counting off the things on his fingers as he went.

Her grin quickly turned into a pout. What was his problem? "That's like, my whole personality, Shikamaru." There was no way she could play this game. It would cramp her style, duh.

He almost smiled. That's right, Shikamaru almost full on smiled. "That's it! That's all you have to do! Shut down your personality!"

He watched as Ino flipped him off, then put her head down. What the hell was her problem? The he just shrugged and laid his head down as well. Women were so, troublesome.. They probably weren't even worth the trouble, but guys had needs.

Sasuke was going to kill Sai. He'd fucking had it with his advances. He wasn't gay! He watched as Sai blew him another kiss, and decided to get up to kill him. Cos that was the only option he had left. Just as he stood up, though.. He sighed. He just had to get there now, how annoying.

"Sasuke, please take your seat. You're in class now, this isn't free time.

Kakashi smiled as he heard Sasuke mumble something about might as well be. He loved his class, they were really fun to torture. Torture? He was starting to sound like Anko.. Something would have to be done about that, but not now. Now, he had an excuse to make!

"Sorry I'm late guys. I forgot it was Friday." He smiled before he continued, noting how many kids sighed. He knew they knew he was lying, but oh well. Here was the punchline!

"What? I water my petunia's on Friday. Is that a problem?" He heard grumbles of liar, and idiot, but that didn't bother him. They had an assignment!

"Today, we'll be starting a group assignment.." He noted students ears perking up, they loved to work with their friends. "I'll be choosing the groups, and your goal will be to note the changes of your group members throughout the school year, any questions?"

Kakashi grinned as almost every hand in the class popped up. "Any questions that don't have to do with my extreme laziness and inability to handle teaching a class because I'm always late?" All the hands dropped, he thought so..

"Now, the groups will be.."

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_This is a rewrite. I'm re-doing a lot of my chapters, because I didn't feel they were up to my usual standard of writing, and I actually really like this story now. Read, review, drink a monster. Whatever._


	2. Goodbye Graceful!

_**Chapter Two, Goodbye Graceful!**_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ If I owned Naruto, everyone reading this would know that, and know who I was. So it's pretty obvious that I don't, yeah? I don't own Falling In Reverse either, owning a band would be weird._

**_Author's _****Note: **Um_.. So this is the second chapter._

"Seriously Kakashi! I can't be in a group with the bastard! Switch me!"

Kakashi looked up from his book, that he was having a great time reading, mind you. He saw Kiba, who looked pretty upset, which was funny, but.. Why was he upset?

"Kiba, the groups are final. Unless you have a very good reason for wanting a change, I can't grant your request." He smiled, and started to go back to his book. He'd won.

Kiba grinned, oh he had a reason all right. He motioned for Kakashi to come closer, and whispered in his ear. "Well.. I think Sasuke's gay, and that's not okay with me.."

He nodded. This wasn't really a good reason, but Kakashi could definitely make it fun. "I see.. So then you want me to help you out?"

He nodded frantically, Kakashi was actually going to help him! He didn't really mind Sasuke, honestly. They were friends and all, but it would be too funny to piss Sasuke off by getting him removed from the group.

"Sasuke, I have something to ask you!"

Kiba's jaw dropped. What the fuck was he doing? This wasn't helping him..

Sasuke looked up from his desk, which he had been staring at. Staring at desks was enjoyable, thanks.

"Hn." He said as he looked at his lazy teacher.

Kakashi smirked, this was gonna be pretty great. "Inuzuka thinks that you're gay, and would like you to be removed from his group because of it. Now I thought you should have some say in the matter so.."

He snickered. "Are you gay?"

He glared daggers at Kiba. He was going to kill him if he didn't stop this blasphemy. "No. I'm not fucking gay."

Sasuke said as he went back to staring at his desk, this time trying to incinerate it with his mind. Cos he was a badass.

He nodded knowingly and looked over at Kiba.

"There's your answer, now take a seat with your group." He was so funny. He thought so, at least.

Kiba sighed and walked over to his seat. His group wasn't that bad. It consisted of him, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata. They were all his friends, so it was better than getting stuck with some idiots he didn't know. He casually draped his arm around Sakura, cos she was his, after all.

Sakura looked around at the group, this project shouldn't be too hard. They all knew eachother pretty well anyway, so it would be simple.

"I say we wait til the end of the year before we report any changes on eachother, cos if we gradually see them, it'll be easier to record them altogether. Like, a timeline."

Sasuke nodded, looking around at his group. Shy girl who had a thing for Naruto, okay. Dog boy who liked to make gay jokes, fuck him. Girl with weird pink hair who used to be inlove with him, okay.

"The only reason we're doing this is because it requires no help from Kakashi at all. It's just an excuse for him to sit around and read his stupid porn." This was ridiculous. Sasuke didn't like people, how was he supposed to handle this? Tch.

Kiba hated to agree with Sasuke, but he was actually right. Kakashi had no other reason to assign this project.

"I think Sasuke's right, but we'd better do it anyway.." He actually liked people, so he'd be alright.

Hinata looked around at them. Sasuke was kind of scary, she let out a small shiver as she thought that, but she'd known Kiba and Sakura for years, so she'd be okay.

"Actually, I-I think that Kakashi-Sensei probably had a good reason for assigning this.." She noticing Sasuke and Kiba give her questioning glances, and looked down. Did she say something bad?

Sasuke scoffed, "And just what would that reason be, Hyuga?" Stupid shy girl, not knowing what she was talking about.

Sakura glared at Sasuke, "Don't be snippy with Hinata, Sasuke. It's mean." Like hell anyone was gonna be mean to her friend.

Kiba looked back and forth between Sakura and Sasuke. He had to stop this before it got out of hand. So, he looked at Sakura, and patted her on the head.

"Down girl, back to the kitchen."

**SMACK!**

He grabbed a hold of his face where Sakura had hit him. Ow, that was fucking brutal. He was just trying to diffuse the situation. Although, his idea probably wasn't the best.. No one could blame him for trying. Right?

The rest of the class went smoothly. Well, as smoothly as possible. Sakura wasn't talking to Kiba. Sasuke wasn't talking to anyone. Hinata was looking at Naruto, and Naruto was yelling at his group about how boring they were. His group happened to consist of Shikamaru, Ino, and Sai.

After school, Sasuke was about halfway through his walk home. He was just listening to some Falling In Reverse on his ipod, so everything was going quite smoothly.

_Pickin' Up The Pieces Of My Life, Up Off The Floor!_

_Searching For An Open Window, Or An Exit Door!_

_This Boulder On My Shoulder!_

_It Got Heavier And Colder!_

_Til The Day That I Got Sober..!_

_Now It's Slowly Rolling Over!_

_**SCREEEEECHHHH!**_

_**BOOM!**_

Kiba looked at the scene in front of him in disbelief as he got up and brushed himself off. Why hadn't Sasuke heard him when he told him to move? This was gonna be really time consuming..

Sasuke didn't know what the hell happened, but his head hurt really bad. Like, it hit the concrete pretty hard, but it didn't seem like it hit hard enough to hurt this fucking bad. He got up, and stumbled, almost falling over again, but he felt someone catch him.

He frowned as he caught Sasuke. He just had to be in his way and not move. He hoped his moped would be okay, he was supposed to go hang out with Sakura. It'd be hard to accomplish that with a broken moped, or a severely injured Sasuke.

"Are you okay Sasuke? I didn't mean to hit you.." He really didn't mean too, he wouldn't hit his friend on purpose."

He heard Kiba's words, but they barely registered. What had Kiba hit him with? A fucking sledgehammer?

"I.. I'm fine.." He pulled away from the mutt, and started trying to walk again, but fell to his knees. This was gonna be difficult.

Kiba sighed, they was no way Sasuke was going to be able to walk home now. He'd have to call Itachi.

"Hang on, bastard. I'm gonna call your brother." He knew Sasuke thought Itachi was annoying, but what other option did he have?

Sasuke frowned as he trying to stay conscious. Not Itachi.. "Ki.. Kiba wait!" But it was too late, Kiba was already on the phone.

The phone rang and rang, it was pissing Kiba off. Was he gonna answer or not..?

"Hello? Who is this?" He sighed as Itachi finally picked up the phone, it was about time.

"It's Kiba."

"Dog boy?"

He glared at the phone, who the hell taught him that name? "Yeah. I need your help, Sasuke kind of.."

"Sasuke got hit by your moped while listening to music and you need me to come get him?! I see! Itachi out!"

Kiba was now very confused. He hadn't said a word to Itachi about what happened, but somehow he knew? What the fuck.

Sasuke sat on the curb with Kiba's help, and they waited for Itachi to get there.

After about fifteen minutes, he heard a car come to stop, and before he could look up, he was being thrown over Itachi's shoulder.

"His injuries are minimal, I'm surprised. I'll take it from here, mutt!"

Kiba just nodded, and watched as Itachi put Sasuke in the passenger seat of his car, and then jumped into the drivers seat and sped off. That guy was really weird..

Anyway.. He had to pick up Sakura and get home. He had a party to plan, after all!

Itachi was very quiet as he opened the door to his house. Itachi The Brave was on a mission.. Get Sasuke into the house and up to his room without his mother seeing him. Jashin knows she would freak out and say he needed to go to the hospital or something. Just as he was about to turn down the hallway and down the stares, he bumped into to someone. He inwardly cursed. Mission, failed.

Mikoto smiled at her son. Why was he being so sneaky? "Itachi, what are you carrying.. Oh no.. SASUKE!"

Sasuke winced as he was lifted off of Itachi and enter his mothers arms, she was frantically searching him for injuries. He winced even more as her hands found the bump on his head.

Itachi frowned, this wasn't good at all. Itachi The Brave didn't fail missions, tch.

"Mother, Sasuke is fine. I was just gonna take him to his room. Kiba accidentally hit him with his moped." He prepared himself for his Mother's scolding. She was gonna be very upset.

"HIT BY A MOPED?! WHAT IF HE DIES?! SASUKE ARE YOU DYING?!"

Sasuke didn't quite register what his mother said, but he figured she was just asking if he was okay so he nodded and said a simple, "Hn."

Mikoto glared at Itachi. Why hadn't he taken Sasuke to the hospital?! "ITACHI UCHIHA! YOUR LITTLE BROTHER IS DYING!"

He face palmed. His mother was always overreacting. "Sasuke isn't dying, are you Sasuke?" He looked at Sasuke expectantly.

He glanced at Itachi. What was he saying? Probably just asking if he was okay again. They were so annoying. "Hn."

Itachi glared at Sasuke. Why didn't he just admit that he was okay?!

She raised her hand up to smack Itachi. "SEE! SEE!"

She pointed at Sasuke. "HE'S DYING ITACHI, AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU NEED TOO! Wait.. Itachi..?" She heard a rustling and the door slammed. He ran away? Oh well, she'd get him later. For now, she had to take Sasuke to his room.

He frowned as his mother led him upstairs. He didn't need help. He could walk on his own. He went to protest as she laid him on his bed and kissed him on the forehead, but figured it was better left alone.

After he was sure she was gone, Sasuke reached under his bed and pulled out a bottle of vodka, taking a couple drinks. That would help with the pain, probably. He frowned as he heard his phone ringing, where had he put it? He felt vibrations coming from his pocket, and figured it had to be in there, so he retrieved it with little difficulty, answered it, and put it up to his ear. He'd forgotten to check who it was, but he'd find out soon enough.

"Who's this?" Sasuke didn't wanna talk, he was in pain. Tch. He was surprised he could form words, maybe the alcohol was helping.

"It's Suigetsu, you already deleted my number? I'm hurt."

He smirked a little, what did Suigetsu want? "What do you want, loser?"

"I just wanted to tell you the good news! I'm moving to Konoha next week, I just thought I'd let you know."

"I feel honored, Suigetsu. I'm glad you found it necessary to inform me."

He heard Suigetsu snicker. "So you're still a sarcastic dick, that's good to know."

He glared, but you couldn't see glares through the phone, so he'd have to voice his displeasure. Sasuke was not a dick, tch.

"And you're still an annoying bitch, good to know."

He heard Suigetsu snicker again, "Anyway, how have things been?"

He didn't particularly wanna talk talk to Suigetsu so, "They've been great, well.. Later."

He smirked as he heard Suigetsu yelling for him to wait, then hung up the phone. He put it back in his pocket and rolled over, intending to sleep. A nap sounded pretty nice.

Naruto snickered as he walked into Sasuke's room. He had to wake him up so they could go to the party, but more importantly. He had to make it fun. Now, how was he going to go about doing this? Well he was going to use water of course. He raised the water balloon he was holding, and threw it at Sasuke as hard as he could.

**SPLAT!**

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Naruto giggled uncontrollably as he ran down the stairs. He looked for a place to hide, and noticed Mikoto in the kitchen. Where she should be. He was joking of course, stupid overrated sexist jokes. He quickly ran to her.

"Mom! Sasuke's trying to kill me!"

Mikoto turned around and looked at Naruto. Why would Sasuke be trying to kill him? Naruto was a sweet boy.

"Just get behind me, sweetie."

He nodded and quickly ducked behind her, just as Sasuke walked in, water dripped from his hair.

He glared at his mother. Why was she hiding Naruto?

"Mom, move. I'm gonna kill Naruto." Stupid fucking water balloons.

She shook her head. Why was her son so mad? "Just calm down, Sasuke. What happened?"

Sasuke decided to disregard Naruto, since he was sticking his tongue out at him from behind his mother, how childish.

"That idiot woke me up by throwing a fucking water balloon at me!" He pointed at Naruto to emphasize his statement.

She had to try her hardest to hold back a snicker, cos she was an adult, and she had to look professional. So she put on a fake glare and let Naruto out from behind her.

"Sasuke, no cursing. Naruto, apologize to Sasuke." This really was quite funny.

Naruto feigned remorse, "I'm sorry, Sasuke. Now let's go." Like hell was he sorry, that was hilarious.

Sasuke shrugged, "Apology not accepted, I hate you. Go where?" He was actually kind of curious.

He laughed, he wasn't gonna die! He knew Mikoto would save him. "Kiba's party! Did you forget?"

He hadn't forgotten, he just didn't wanna go to a stupid party, but now that he was awake he might as well. "Whatever, tch. Let me go change."

He threw a glare over his shoulder as he walked away to get ready. He wouldn't have had to change if Naruto wasn't Naruto. He was so annoying.

Sasuke walked into the house with Naruto, noticing that the party was already in full swing. He shrugged and went to get a drink, mixing soda and vodka, cos he an Uchiha, and Uchiha's can drink anything.

"Sasuke! I missed you earlier! I wanted to have a youthful spar!"

Lee said as he ran up to Sasuke, trying to stand up straight. Lee was not so good at being drunk. He couldn't exactly handle alcohol, so Guy-Sensei had pretty much restricted his alcohol consumption, but now it was okay! Cos his most youthful friends were indulging with him!

He scoffed, why was Lee talking to him? Shouldn't he be bothering someone else? Why was he even at a high school party, he was a freshman in college, tch.

"We'll spar someday, idiot." Not even Sasuke wouldn't to go up against a drunk Lee. That would be terrible.

Lee started to reply, then realized he needed a drink. His was somehow empty. Funny, he didn't remember drinking THAT much.

He smirked when Lee got distracted and stopped talking to them, then gazed around the party.

Naruto was talking to Hinata, that was good, seeing how she was inlove with him or something.

Sakura was.. Where was Sakura? Tch. It doesn't matter.

It seemed liked Shikamaru didn't show up, he probably thought it was too troublesome. Sasuke agreed. It was pretty annoying.

Neji was leaning up against a wall, glaring at Tenten, who was probably trying to get him to dance. Like that was even possible.

Kiba was.. He was making out with someone. Why did Sasuke care? Wait..

"Is Kiba.. Making out with Ino..?"

**Author's Note: Oh no, shit's about to get real! **

**This is the only other chapter I'm doing over for now, so my writing style will be cramped again until you get about halfway through chapter eight. Sorry..O.o I'll write all the chapters after that like this, though.**


End file.
